Flower Dragon
The Flower Dragon] is a hybrid dragon of the Fire and Plant elements. It's main element is Fire. Appearance The flower dragon has a curved body structure, with a thin neck resembling a flower stem. Most of its body is green, with a yellow underbelly. Its head is round and yellow, with large eyes positioned on the sides of its head and a jaw structure where the corners of the mouth curve upward. Its head is blanketed in soft, flexible orange scales resembling petals. These petal-scales are also present in a small tuft on its chest, and on the palms of its wings. Most of its wing structure is occupied by much larger petal-scales, in a soft shade of pink compared to the fiery orange on the head. Its legs are thick and elephant-like, and its long tail extends into three plantlike curlicues, similar to a plant dragon's tail. Abilities Weapons Flower dragons are highly poisonous if consumed and if bitten, they taste so terrible that the predator will usually let go. Any predator that does eat a flower dragon will get a terrible stomachache and die. The bite of an adult is also toxic and causes hideous swelling. Defenses Due to their uncanny resemblance to a flower, the flower dragon can disguise itself inside garden beds and meadows. Other Abilities Flower dragons use their bright colors to lure insects, which are their prey. Breath Weapon An ability inherited from its ancestor, the plant dragon, flower dragons have growth hormones in their breath, which they use on flowers to grow them to large sizes so they will have a home to camouflage in. Weaknesses Flower dragons have stubby legs, so they are not fast or agile at all. Their bright colors make them quite obvious when not surrounded by flowers. Habitat Regions Flower dragons are found almost anywhere there are lots of flowers. Large numbers live in the Cadberry Meadows and the Sykie Meadows. They can be found throughout the Great Forest and as far north as the Forests of Farn. Preferred Home These dragon are known to live anywhere flowers grow that isn't terribly cold. Sheltering/Nesting Flower dragons use their breath to grow existing flowers into an impenetrable dome of giant flowers. Diet Flower dragons eat insects. They are too fond of plants to eat them, especially flowers. Lifestyle Flower dragons have a common display ritual in which they flare their large, pink wings in front of them, one after the other- they use both at once only rarely. This is often called the "flower dance" and is a very common behavior pattern in flower dragons, even if no other flower dragons are present in their habitat. When in a park Breeding The flower dragon is the most common hybrid dragon of the all; it only requires the Fire and Plant elements in the breeding pool. Habitats TBA How to care for TBA Favorite Treat TBA Notable Dragons *Pinkpoppy (Rudna) *Tulip (Sirotta Miller) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Fire Category:Plant Category:Hybrids Category:Inhabitants of the Cadberry Meadows Category:Inhabitants of the Forests of Farn Category:Inhabitants of the Great Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Sykie Meadows Category:Inhabitants of the Gargantuan Grasslands Category:Dragons named after the object they resemble